


Le rendez-vous

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après deux ans d'enquêtes et de thérapies, Will prend les devants. Sensualité, spiritualité et philosophie sont au rendez-vous.</p><p>(J'avais envie de faire Will un peu moins vulnérable sur ce coup là, sans pour autant le rendre trop dominant. ;) )</p><p>Bonne lecture! =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris souvent rapidement sur le coup de l'inspiration et de la passion, mais je fais mon possible je vous assure. ;)

Hannibal se demandait si la note écrite sur son bureau était bel et bien de son patient favoris. Même si l'écriture correspondait à la tienne et que la note était écrite avec le fameux stylo baveux qu'il traînait toujours dans sa poche, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Il observa sa montre... plus que 2 minutes avant l'heure prévue. Will était un homme des plus ponctuel. Il entrait dans sa classe pas une minute avant, pas une minute après le début de ses cours et c'était la même chose quand il était question de le recevoir en thérapie.

Il gigotait d'impatience sur la banquette du pub. Il tenta alors de se ressaisir. Il était pourtant un homme de contrôle en toute chose, mais Will n'avait jamais fait preuve d'audace jusqu'à présent et ce malgré toute la tension sexuelle qui résidait entre-eux depuis 2 ans. Il ferma lentement les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. L'odeur du bois rond, du feu de cheminée et de la bière lui rappela son enfance et le réconforta quelque peu. Chaleureux, ce pub baignait constamment dans une douce lumière orangée. Cet ancien chalet rénové en un établissement plus rentable, lui rappelait des souvenirs plaisants. Ses premiers fantasmes de meurtre s'étaient mis en scène dans un lieu du genre de celui-ci. Il fut amusé à l'idée que son patient ait choisit cet endroit plutôt qu'un parc, un café ou la bibliothèque.

Hannibal nettoya alors une tache sur le coin de la table et se mit à plier les serviettes devant lui dans le but de former des carrés parfaits. Il était un méticuleux excessif et possédait ce genre de tocs depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs pour parvenir à faire ce qu'il faisait dans une si petite ville sans se faire pincer, il devait posséder cette minutie. Étant un sociopathe, il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté cette rencontre plutôt que de se mettre à la recherche d'une autre victime potentielle. Sa curiosité, son goût du risque et l'attirance physique qu'il avait toujours ressentit pour WIll devait être les raisons les plus puissantes qui le faisaient s'impatienter sur sa chaise.

7 heure pile, les portes s'ouvrirent et il le vit. 

Si cette scène avait été un film, Hannibal se l'imaginait délicieusement ''kitsch'', voir même au ralentit. Comme les entrées théâtrales des hommes puissants des films Hollywoodien. Intelligent, sensible et mélancolique était les trois premiers qualificatifs qui venait à l'esprit d'Hannibal pour décrire son mystérieux patient. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés voltigeaient contre son cou. Il portait comme toujours une chemise simple et un pantalon cargo qui ne mettait pas suffisamment en valeur son splendide corps. Ses cheveux virevoltants dans tous les sens et sa barbe aurait pu facilement lui donner un air déglingué, mais non...pas Will. Il avait une mallette à la main et un épais bouquin dans l'autre. Il venait tout juste de terminer ses cours apparemment. Ses grands yeux bleus observèrent la pièce. Après quelques secondes, sa bouche longue et sensuelle afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il reconnu son psychiatre vêtu de son ensemble trois pièces. Hannibal se leva en signe de respect.

Will ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ce geste traditionnel d'une autre époque vraiment charmant. 

Malgré le fait qu'Hannibal n'était pas très expressif, grâce à son don d'empathie élevé il sentit malgré tout, le stress qui le possédait le quitter petit à petit.

-Croyiez-vous que j'allais vous poser un lapin docteur Lecter? Demanda l'enseignant en déposant sa mallette au sol et en déposant l'énorme livre sur la table. 

-Ça ne vous ressemblerait pas, mais avec vous je ne suis jamais sure de rien. Dit Hannibal en essuyant ses mains moites contre ses pantalons chics. Ne pas avoir le contrôle d'une situation n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-J'ai commandé une bouteille de champagne, j'espère que ça ne vous parait pas trop cliché. Dit-il en pointant la bouteille et les coupes.

Will lui sourit en repoussant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles.

-Qui a-t-il de mal aux clichés? Les clichés ne sont-ils pas des classiques? Les classiques ne sont-ils pas réconfortants puisqu'on les connaît déjà? 

Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans répondre. Le professeur en lui ne mit pas longtemps à faire surface. Toujours prêt à débattre en profondeur sur n'importe quel sujet.

-Certaines personnes détestent ce qui l'est relie à un sentiment prévisible, préférant savourer l'inconnu plutôt que d'apprécier ce qui se trouve tout prêt. Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'aime ce qui est réconfortant. Vous avez bien fait Hannibal. Dit-il en prenant place sur la banquette.

Hannibal fit de même. Ensuite un long silence s'en suivit, mais aucun des deux ne se sentaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient là, à la même table, dans un contexte non professionnel et ils en étaient heureux. 

Will pris sa coupe et huma le doux parfum de la boisson avant d'y prendre une lente gorgée. 

Le psychiatre le regarda boire en s'humectant les lèvres. Le sang s'écoulant de la bouche d'une victime était la seule chose qui réussissait à provoquer chez lui des frissons de plaisir, mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était différent. Il observa le champagne pénétrer sa bouche, sa gorge déglutir et ses yeux se fermer. Il se surprit lui-même à se sentir fiévreux non pas à l'idée de lui faire du mal, mais bien à l'idée de lui procurer du plaisir. 

Ses pantalons chics et ajustés commencèrent alors à lui paraître inconfortable, ils frottaient son entre jambe qui commençait à se sentir excité par une telle vision, mais il ne voulait pas s’emballer inutilement. Will ne lui avait pas encore ouvert une porte officiellement. Cette invitation n'était peut-être pas un rendez-vous. Hannibal repris ses esprits en lissant sa coiffure même s'il n'y avait rien à replacer. Son gel était impeccable et soigné sur le dessus de sa tête et ses cheveux sur les côtés étaient parfaitement coupés. 

-La note que vous avez glissé sur mon bureau à mon insu après notre dernière séance disait : Au bar à 19h00. Alors me voilà. Dit Hannibal en prenant sa coupe avant d'y prendre une gorgée en ne quittant pas Will des yeux. 

Graham observa son psychiatre amusé. Les grands yeux cuivrés plein d'assurances de l'homme mûr devant lui semblaient le mettre au défi de le déstabiliser et pourtant sa mâchoire joliment découpée était très crispée démontrant qu'il l'était déjà. L'enseignant sortie une copie d'une analyse qu'Hannibal avait publié. Hannibal reconnu le magasine dans lequel il publiait ses théories sur certaines maladies mentales, les psychopathes étaient le sujet de cet article.

-Je vois par l'usure qu'il a souvent été lu. Murmura Hannibal.

-C'est ce que je fais toujours lorsqu'une composition me fascine...je la lis jusqu'à plus soif. Dit-il encore la main appuyée sur le document.

Ses mains étaient splendides, celles d'un homme qui n'a pas peur de travailler dur et de se salir les mains. 

-Si j'ai pu vous impressionnez m'en voilà ravis. Dit Hannibal en lui affichant son premier sourire enjôleur de la soirée.

Will lui retourna son sourire et sentit l'excitation l'envahir progressivement.

-Je n'ai jamais lu un texte aussi vivant. Ironique pour un sujet aussi macabre. Tous les autres auteurs n'ont pu s'empêcher de donner un côté très humain à leur meurtrier. Tentant désespérément de trouver un déclencheur...une explication, un pourquoi. Vous êtes le seul à avoir mis le focus sur ce que le meurtrier ressent lorsqu'il tue et quelle satisfaction il en retire dans le moment présent et non pas ce qui a provoqué chez le tueur l'envie de tuer par le passé. Cela en fait un texte très cru et je dirais même choquant. Vous présentez le meurtrier en position de force alors que les autres l'ont tous décrit comme un être vulnérable. Dit Will en approchant d'Hannibal le magasine afin de le lui montrer comme ci ce texte ne venait pas de lui.

Hannibal observa le magasine. Il avait effectivement remarqué lui aussi la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait ses confrères d'humaniser les psychopathes.

-Les être faibles sont ceux qui aiment justement détecter les faiblesses afin de se sentir moins seuls. Ils ressentent le besoin d'expliquer ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas ressentit le besoin d'alléger les souffrances que le meurtrier infligent à ses victimes en invoquant son passé tortueux le rendant ainsi plus humain. Le mal est le mal peu importe ce qui là déclenché. Victimiser les tueurs...qu'elle belle sottise. Il est arrivé les même tragédies à de nombreuses personnes...ils n'en sont pas devenu des psychopathes pour autant. On choisit ce que l'on est. C'est comme un feu qui brûle au fond de nous. Rien ne nous est imposé. Ce sont les œuvres de ces tueurs qui doivent être prises en considérations pas le meurtrier en t'en que tel, mais le mal qui en découle tout autour. C'est ça le plus important. Il laisse ainsi une trace indélébile à jamais dans la vie des gens. Les autres meurent et sont oubliés et lui par ses actes acquiert ainsi l'immortalité même après sa mort. On ne cesse jamais de parler de lui de génération en génération. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas important, c'est ce qu'il a choisit de devenir qui compte. Dit Hannibal avant de prendre une grande gorgée de champagne.

-Ces œuvres...Murmura Will. 

-Pardon? Demanda Hannibal en déposant sa coupe.

-Vous avez décrit les meurtres de votre psychopathe comme des œuvres. Dit l'enseignant en adossant son menton contre la paume de sa main droite.

Le psychiatre s'était tellement laissé emporté par sa passion face au sujet qu'il s'était échappé. Jamais personne n'avait réussit à lui faire perdre ses moyens jusqu'à présent. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, mais quelque chose de plus fort pris le dessus. L'envie de rester à table et de profiter de la présence délectable de son brillant patient encore quelques heures. 

-Oui...enfin, à ses yeux ce sont des œuvres. Non? Il admire ce qu'il fait et il en est fier, on peut appeler cela une œuvre vous ne trouvez pas? Dit Hannibal qui resta impassible.

-Je ne peux que vous donner raison. Dit Will. Je n'aurais pas la force de débattre avec vous après un discours si enflammé de toute façon. Finit-il en se mordant rapidement la lèvre inférieure en souriant. 

Hannibal remarqua ce geste et le considéra comme une porte enfin ouverte. Sa passion et son intensité avait émoustillé Will qui de toute évidence était au courant qu'il était l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Il glissa lentement sa main sous la table et caressa la cuisse de son patient. Will ne bougea pas d'un muscle sauf pour écarter un peu les jambes pour aider l'homme mûr à aller aussi loin qu'il le désirait.

-Pourquoi votre psychopathe est-il aussi inhumain dans votre article Hannibal? Murmura-t-il. 

Will sentit alors la main du médecin remonter le long de sa cuisse et sans pouvoir rien y faire, son souffle s'accéléra.

-Les être sensibles ne sont jamais pris au sérieux quand il s'agit de meurtre. Ils sont pris en pitié. J'ai horreur de la pitié. En enlevant toute émotivité quelle quelle soit, je permettais à mon texte d'être frappant, puissant et vigoureux. Murmura-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à son entre jambe.

-Si exprimer de la vigueur était votre but...vous avez réussit. Soupira Will envieux.

Hannibal observa autour de lui et vit que le barman les observait. Sous la table il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait, mais il retira tout de même sa main, il ne voulait partager les soupirs de ce jeune homme avec personne. Il le voulait pour lui seul. Will compris tout de suite la raison de son éloignement. Ils se ressaisirent.

-J'ai aimé l'article philosophique qui à succédé. Vu les tragédies actuelles, il est bien de votre part de débattre sur la vie, la mort, dieu et le diable ainsi que toutes les croyances qu'ont les gens vis à vis ce qui les attend de l'autre côté. Je trouve toutefois très audacieux de votre part d'avoir débattu sur les meurtriers et leurs victimes. Vous auriez pu avoir des problèmes avec vos collègues psychiatres. Comment avez-vous pu réussir à convaincre ce bouledogue d'éditeur de vous laisser débattre ces sujets après tous les meurtres qui ont eu lieu cette dernière année? Dit le jeune homme.

-Toutes les personnes de cette ville ne parlent que de cela de toute façon, alors aussi bien en débattre intelligemment non? Dit Hannibal en retirant son tailleur. -Et de toute façon, il est rare que je n'obtienne pas ce que je veux. Dit l'homme mûr en lançant un regard torride à Will.

Lorsque le psychiatre se libéra de son par-dessus, son doux parfum flotta jusqu'à Will qui huma son odeur avec délice. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans tailleur. Ainsi vêtue d'une chemise et d'un débardeur, il pouvait voir la forme réelle de ses épaules, rondes et découpées comme l'était ses magnifiques fesses. Il avait observé sa démarche plus d'une fois dans les couloirs lorsqu'il venait le chercher dans la salle d'attente. 

-Les meurtriers se sentent comme des dieux à ce que l'on dit après un meurtre. Puissants. Ils possèdent le contrôle de la vie et de la mort. Aux yeux de ces meurtriers, c'est ce que dieu représente. 

-Oui s'en doute. Je le crois. Dit Hannibal qui tentait autant bien que de mal de suivre la conversation hypnotisé par le regard bleu de Will derrière ses lunettes.

Le psychiatre admirait le contrôle de l'enseignant qu'il savait pourtant humide et brûlant de désir. Il pouvait le renifler facilement d'où il était et Will savait bien que la chaleur qui avait fait retirer à Hannibal son tailleur n'était pas dû au champagne. Tous les deux s'amusaient à laisser monter la tension jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. 

-Je me suis toujours demandé. Si leurs perceptions de dieu était différente, éprouveraient-ils ce sentiment de puissance face à l'idée de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un?

Le psychiatre prit un moment pour réfléchir.

-Pour vous Dieu ne possède pas ce pouvoir Will? Demanda Hannibal.

-Il le possède, mais n'a aucune envie de l'utiliser à mon avis. Il a trop conscience de sa puissance pour ressentir le besoin de démontrer quoi que ce soit. De toute manière avons-nous une quelconque preuve des actes de dieu? 

Un silence régnait dans le bar à cette heure où il était habituellement bondé de gens. Plus personne n'osait sortir prendre un verre vu les tragiques événements survenus. Ces événements qui survenaient une fois la nuit tombée.

-Rien que des suppositions...écrites par des hommes. Murmura le psychiatre en prenant la bouteille de champagne sur la table et de se resservir un verre. 

Il servit également Will. Dans cette petite ville où tout le monde se connaît et où les rumeurs peuvent circuler si rapidement, Will avait apporté des notes sur ses enquêtes afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur les véritables motifs de ce rendez-vous.

-Personne ne peut définir qui il est ni ce qu'il fait. On ne peut que deviner. Se fier aux écrits ou nous faire notre propre perception. Si Dieu existe, ma perception de lui est différente de ce que j'en ai lu. Il n'est ni vengeur ni amour. Ce sont les hommes qui sont ainsi. Dieu n'a pas fait l'homme à son image. Les hommes font plutôt de la projection d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils parlent de Dieu. Si cet être existe, à mes yeux il est curieux, silencieux et il ne juge pas. Son rôle n'est pas de punir ni d'aimer. Son rôle est de mettre en place les choses, puis d'observer sans se laisser attendrir ni manipuler. C'est ainsi qu'il démontre toute sa puissance et qu'il s'amuse. La vie est un théâtre, il n'en est pas l'acteur, il place les éléments dans le décor et laisse les acteurs improviser avec ce qu'il leur donne. Dit Will en fixant l'homme mûr. 

Hannibal observa Will qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout son monologue. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant que ce jeune homme. Will ne pu résister à l'envie de lui rendre cette douceur qu'il lui avait donné. Il laissa glisser sa main lentement entre les jambes du psychiatre et le masturba lentement au travers ses pantalons.

Hannibal poussa un gémissement grave et mis sa main par-dessus la tienne en suivant le mouvement langoureux de ses va et viens en l'observant, les yeux remplis de passion. Ce patient était le seul qu'il appréciait vraiment. Le mystère et le don unique de cet homme l'absorbait totalement.

-Votre point de vue face à Dieu me plaît énormément...je peux pratiquement vous percevoir au travers lui Will. Dit Hannibal en affichant un léger sourire tout en regardant le cou et les clavicules de Will derrière sa chemise évasée. 

-On va chez moi? Demanda Will. 

-Tout de suite! S'exclama Hannibal.

Leur présence au bar fut de courte durée. L'un comme l'autre savait au plus profond d'eux pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se voir. Hannibal n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir conduit aussi rapidement sa voiture. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite chaumière de Will, il sentit l'excitation monter alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture pour se rendre au pas de course vers la porte d'entrée.

Will cherchait avec peine ses clés dans son sac entremêlé avec sa mallette et son livre. Hannibal perdit patience et ne pu se retenir. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre la porte d'entrée en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture et pu toucher à ce sous-vêtement qui cachait derrière un sexe gorgé d'humidité. Will laissa tomber tous ses accessoires en gémissant tout en mêlant sa langue à celle de son fougueux psy en l'entourant de ses bras. L'homme était plus mûr et plus classique que lui, mais il avait du nerf au ventre et plus de puissance qu'il n'en laissait paraître, mais ça... Will l'avait déjà perçu. 

-Ce n'est pas prudent, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, murmura Will entre deux baiser.

Hannibal le relâcha et se pencha pour ramasser son sac.

-Où sont ces satanées clés! S'exclama-t-il en fouillant à la hâte. 

Après quelques grognements impatients, il les trouva et les lança à Will qui laissa tous ses effets à l'extérieur et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Quand il y parvint, Hannibal le pris par la taille et entra à la hâte en refermant la porte du revers du pied avant de plaquer de nouveau sa bouche contre la tienne. Les animaux de Will comme s'ils savaient qu'un mâle dominant venait d'entrer restèrent tranquilles. Will retira le débardeur et la chemise de son psy et exposa son torse viril et velu. Tout en faisant aller de haut en bas ses mains contre ses pectoraux, Will quitta la bouche d'Hannibal et se dirigea vers son cou qu'il embrassa de sa bouche suivit de sa langue avant de descendre lentement vers ses mamelons qu'il goûta l'un après l'autre tout en baissant la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons chics. Will se débarrassa de ses souliers et se mis à genoux devant lui et se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements qui étaient eux aussi tout aussi chics. Hannibal lui caressa la nuque en gémissant alors que Will embrassa son pubis, se baladant tout autour de son sexe en lui donnant de doux et très léger baiser sans encore toucher sa zone la plus sensible, c'était cruellement bon. Son sexe était si humide. Il n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il analysait son patient, le scrutait, le déshabillait et le désirait. Hannibal pris alors la tête de Will en le forçant à diriger sa bouche vers son gland. En ricanant, Will plaqua ses lèvres et sa langue contre son joli bulbe rose et l'enduisit de salive en le savourant en faisant de petits cercles autour avant de le sucer passionnément.

-Ah oui! S'exclama Hannibal en tenant toujours fermement la tête de son patient entre ses mains.

Will continua ses va et vient humide pendant quelques minutes, puis lentement, il inséra un doigt en Lecter, puis un autre. Les genoux du psychiatre tremblaient de désir tout comme tremblait dorénavant sa voix. Hannibal ne laissait pas quiconque s'approcher de lui ainsi. Dans son petit patelin, les hommes aux hommes se faisaient rares et ses expériences n'avaient pas été extraordinaires, pas autant que celle qu'il vivait en ce moment. Jamais il n'avait vu un aussi bel homme et jamais il n'avait reçu pareilles caresses. Son sexe était si sensible et chaque fois que les doigts de ce jeune homme le pénétraient, il s'envolait. Seul Will pouvait se permettre d'aller aussi loin. Celui-ci continua de le pénétrer fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il touche son point sensible encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus audibles. Hannibal trembla de la tête au pied et il jouit en une lamentation que Will savoura avec envie tout comme il savourait la semence d'Hannibal à sa bouche. Celui-ci releva la tête vers Hannibal qui au bout de quelques instants ouvrit enfin les yeux pour le regarder un sourire satisfait au visage. Lecter pris les bras du jeune homme puis le releva afin de mieux le regarder. Il le dévora des yeux tels le prédateur en chasse qu'il avait toujours été. 

Will se recula de lui en retirant ses lunettes et déboutonna sa chemise très lentement. Hannibal sentit vite l'excitation l'envahir de nouveau à la vue du regard enjôleur et de l’apparition du magnifique torse de Will. Il descendit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon cargo et lui présenta de jolies jambes qui portaient un boxer noir et moulant. L'homme mûr sentit la salive lui monter à la bouche et son sexe s'humidifier et se tendre à nouveau. Will lui fit dos puis se dirigea dans le couloir. Après avoir observé son derrière sublime et sa démarche féline, Hannibal le suivi au pas de course. L'enseignant ouvrit une porte et dès qu'Hannibal aperçu le lit de la chambre à coucher, il prit Will par les épaules et le jeta contre le matelas avant de le chevaucher rapidement. L'un contre l'autre leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et tous deux pouvaient humer l'odeur du goutteux champagne qu'ils avaient bu. Hannibal observa le regard azur de ce magnifique jeune homme et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, le posséder. Ce jeune homme qui avait été en contrôle durant toute la soirée, lui appartiendrait cette nuit. Il lui retira rapidement son boxer. Will observa Hannibal et sentit son sexe palpiter tellement l'excitation était grande. Des pulsations excitantes et douloureuses se faisaient sentir à son bas-ventre.

-Prends-moi, je n'en peux plus Hannibal! S'exclama alors Will.

Hannibal plus excité que jamais le pénétra de son index et de son majeur et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'enseignant afin de respirer son parfum immonde et pourtant si alléchant, car il était déposé contre la chair douce et tendre du jeune profiler qui elle avait une odeur exquise. Pouvoir entendre les gémissements du jeune homme à son oreille, était un bonheur inespéré. Il commença alors à aller et venir en lui plus rapidement et plus brutalement pour réaliser que le jeune homme appréciait d'avantage la fougue à la douceur. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça rapidement par ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. Lorsque Will sentit le gland et tout le sexe de l'homme mûr le pénétrer petit à petit, ses gémissements devinrent plus audibles, fréquents et mieux que tout plus vulnérables. Hannibal commença alors à le pénétrer sauvagement. Hannibal n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Cet homme était beau peu importe la situation, mais il n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsque sa bouche était entre-ouverte et ses yeux mi-clos. Excité, Will était irrésistible. Le jeune profiler gémit alors de façon plus saccadée et plus aigue jusqu'à sa jouissance et cramponna la main d'Hannibal avec laquelle il maintenait son bassin et eu le plus intense des orgasmes. Ensuite, seul les soupirs saccadés des deux hommes se faisaient entendre.

Un grand silence régna dans la chambre. Hannibal reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller, encore haletant et satisfait de sa nuit torride. Après quelques minutes, Will se tourna vers lui l'air impassible. Hannibal, surpris par autant de fougue chez cet homme timide repris enfin son souffle puis se retourna vers lui et tous deux se fixèrent longuement. 

-Que vois-tu lorsque tes yeux se posent sur moi? Demanda Hannibal.

-La sauvagerie à l'état pure...brute. Un prédateur qui chasse les brebis. Qu'il ait besoin de se nourrir ou pas.

Hannibal n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il était dans le lit d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas envie de mutiler, d'étrangler ni de dévorer. Il ne voulait que goûter son plaisir et ses mots.  
Cet homme était au courant du mal qu'il propageait sur cette ville et de la douleur qu'il comptait répandre à nouveau. Et pourtant, ça lui semblait égal.

-Toi qu'es-tu dans ce tableau de chasse que tu dépeins Will?

-Je suis l'herbe que mange les moutons et le buisson derrière lequel le prédateur se cache avant de bondir. Murmura l'enseignant en effleurant le ventre entraîné de son psychiatre du bout des doigts.

-N'es-tu pas lasse de n'être jamais en première ligne? Demanda Hannibal en tapant légèrement dans son oreiller peu coûteux empli d'une bourrure quelconque afin de mieux y adosser sa tête.

-Les moutons ont besoin de manger et les prédateurs aussi...je leur donne tout ce donc ils ont besoin...ne suis-je pas en première ligne? N'aie-je pas un contrôle sur la vie et la mort à ma manière? 

Hannibal était un homme d'action et Will un homme de tête. Derrière la sagesse de ses belles et douces paroles se cachait un homme indécis face à sa perception du bien et du mal. Hannibal se surprit à se sentir nerveux, voir même en danger là nue auprès de cette homme brillant. Il était si difficile de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans sa tête. Lui qui savait lire en chaque personne...Will était imprédictible.

-Tu ne comptes rien faire pour m'empêcher de tuer? Demanda-t-il en regardant la main de Will aller et venir sensuellement contre son ventre et ses cuisses.

-Rien du tout. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule magnifiquement découpée.

-Si tu étais un dieu...ne serais-tu pas un Dieu ambiguë. Murmura Hannibal.

-Oui je le serais, car je suis à la fois détaché et sensible aux malheurs de ce monde. La vie est une jungle. Il y a des gens qui font le bien, d'autre le mal. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Depuis que je vous connais, je n'ai plus envie d'être l'un ou l'autre. Ma perception de la justice à changé. J'imagine que cela fait de moi une autre sorte de monstre...mais plus discret, car avec ce que je sais, même en prétendant ne pas poser de geste, mon absence d'acte entraînent malgré tout des actions.

-Tu n'es jamais passé à l'acte...poser le geste te semble impossible à faire?

-Pas impossible non...j'en serais capable. 

-Tu crois que tu en retirerais du plaisir?

-Je ressens du plaisir à voir certaines personnes vivres leurs vies et je tente de les aider. Dit-il en le fixant.

-Tu évites la question cher Will.

-L'excitation que je ressens lorsque je me glisse dans la peau de ces tueurs...est indescriptible...je ressentirais ces même frissons de plaisir probablement si j'accomplissais l'acte par moi-même. 

-Tu crois qu'un jour tu auras envie de faire plus que de regarder?

-Je n'en sais rien. Dit-il en refermant les yeux.

-Pourtant tu es au lit avec un prédateur...n'as-tu pas fait preuve de favoritisme? Pour un homme qui prétend ne pas faire de choix entre les deux, tu sembles avoir un parti pris.

-J'ai simplement pris ce donc j'avais besoin. Les prédateurs ont plus de fougue que les proies. Dit-il en lui affichant son sourire le plus vicieux.

Hannibal se mit à rire en dévorant des yeux la magnifique silhouette de Will. Il était semi-couvert d'un drap blanc. Il pouvait y voir l'ombrage de son sexe. L'eau lui vint alors à la bouche.

-Si les gens se contentaient de parler et d'observer comme tu le fais sans jamais prendre parti...le monde resterait tel qu'il est et n'avancerait pas. Dit-il en retirant le drap qui recouvrait ce corps si délectable qu'il avait déshabillé si souvent du regard lors de ses séances. Il était encore plus délicieux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

-C'est pourquoi il n'existe que très peu de dieu et des milliards d'être humains avec lesquels ces dieux peuvent s'amuser. 

Hannibal se mit à rire. Will lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu ne seras jamais un prédateur ni une proie Will. 

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain? 

-Parce que tu possèdes tout le pouvoir donc tu as besoin pour te sentir puissant sans même avoir besoin de te salir les mains. Il te suffit de passer par moi, à travers moi, mais rien n'est certain, peut-être frapperas-tu par toi-même un de ces jours.

-Je sais, mon ambiguïté est vraiment insupportable n'est-ce pas? Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Je trouve ça terrifiant...intriguant et très séduisant. Murmura le psychiatre avant de se presser contre Will.

FIN


End file.
